


Your Sweet Love

by atomicSoundwaves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dani writes a poem, F/M, kinda happy though, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicSoundwaves/pseuds/atomicSoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Oluo's point of view. SPOILER ALERT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what episode it was that this takes place in, sorry. For all of those waiting for my previous fanfic to update, I'll hopefully get around to doing that soon.

Useless is the one that falls,

Who stood too proud and far too tall.

They didn't want to feel the fear,

Of those monsters grinning ear to ear.

You just wanted to see her smile,

'Cause it always made your life worth while. 

You stared at her, cold and dead,

While your thoughts went wild inside your head.

"I'll kill her, " you thought, mind too far gone,

Too focused on killing the devilish spawn.

Titans, they killed everyone that you lived for,

Now look at them, slumped and dead on the floor.

You fought hard to avenge her, your sweet love on the ground,

But you ended up like her, beaten and wearing a frown.

You then smiled and realized as your vision became a blur,

Now it's all over, you'll be with them, 

With her.


End file.
